imperialempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The old empire
(Written by Merick) The old empire was born in 2014 and ended in 2016 not much is known about this time period but we do know some history behind it from legend and word of mouth. Many of the players from this time period have quit the original server (2b2t) and moved onto other servers or quit anarchy entirely. Rumors say the group was made further down in 2011 or even perhaps 2010, but there is limited evidence for this. There are videos on youtube of people griefing “Imperial” bases on youtube in 2011 and 2012 but there are certainly no pictures of even players from this time. Most players leave the server after conquering it like myself. e move to other servers so we have new challenges, new wars. The expansion of the Empire must never stop! Videos of Imperial outposts are contained across youtube but not many are from 2b2t even, similar servers to 2b2t existed apparently back in 2011 and 2012. Heck, I haven't even heard of Minecraft at this time period, so if the Imperial Empire existed back then, good for it. The Empire most likely wasn't anything to be proud of or support. From the looks of it the group was a new player group anyway, it slowly turned into the group you may understand today. The Imperial Empire will never be fully uncovered unless someone comes out about the group back in 2011. This also begs the question, are the Imperials from Skyrim? Skyrim was made on the 11/11/11 date. But the Imperials possibly could have been made in 2011 or before this date perhaps. The Imperial Genesis was written a while ago before making this. I had no idea about the group was expanded back into 2011 or even 2014. So Genesis is wrong in the exact dates, but for the empire we love today, it is correct. The Empire of 2014 was apparently very powerful like today's empire. From my perspective this wouldn’t have been the case though, the group was only on 2b2t apparently, but they did have a dupe from what it looks like. If your a player from this time period please contact me (MRCK10) if you see me in game I would love to speak to you about this. The Imperial bases of the old were large for the time period, some of these buildings were huge. In the olden days of the Empire there was no schematica. Thus meaning all buildings were made by hand, or atl east of a tutorial. The Imperial city was never built in this time, noor an official capital. There was capital, you might say. These capitals were never official though, they were never named. At this time period of the Empire, I wouldn’t believe they would have anything on the manifesto but some basic ranks and maybe a recruit and main base. Most groups I would assume at least have a main base and recruit base. The “imp base” on the 2b2t wiki I first thought was out a base, but it isn't. The owner of that base is rumored to have been in our group. No standing evidence says this though. Any history bellow 2017 we don’t have factual evidence that it existed. We do know that It may have. There are a lot of people who believe this. Including myself. This all could have been easily made up, but one day I hope of time were the people who were in the original Imperials come back and help the group out, and share their stories of the past. One day this will happen, I almost guarantee it. If the Empire survives long enough that is.